


Working Overtime

by TheSourFruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn is working late hours on a Friday night, and Rhys grows impatient. He takes a trip up to visit him and help him de-stress after a long, hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate trying to come up with titles, oh my god.

Rhys leaned his office chair back as far as it would go, spinning it dramatically and groaning. He pulled up the digital clock display on his ECHO arm. It was nearly eight. He had already cleaned his office, re-organized the files on his computer, and played through countless games of solitaire. He called Vaughn on his ECHO.

“Vaaauughn!”

“Ow! What?”

“Are you done yet? It’s been three hours, I wanna go home!”

“I _told_ you three hours ago, go home without me.”

“And what, ride the elevator alone? Nuh-uh.”

Vaughn had forgotten he had a spreadsheet that needed to be filled out and completed by Monday morning, and had been working on it diligently since after lunch. If he didn’t get it done now, he’d have to come in over the weekend to finish it. Rhys could have gone back to their apartment by himself, sure, but the two of them always went home together. It was like a part of their daily routine.

“…Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Um… Everything? I must have made an error somewhere, these numbers are all wrong.”

“…I’m hungry.”

Rhys heard Vaughn sigh on the other end of the ECHO. “Rhys, you _really_ should just head home. I’m gonna be a little while, I need to find out where I fucked up.”

“Well, is that all you need to do?”

“Yeah, but it’ll take me a while to find it. It was probably just a typo I made somewhere that’s affecting all the other entries.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I can’t _find_ it though.”

“Relax. You’re just stressing out too hard. Just calm down, maybe stop thinking about it for a minute. You’ll find it.” Rhys knew that Vaughn had an awful habit of freaking out over small details until they took up his full attention.

“Yeah, I can’t do that. I need this done, like now, and this is all I have left to finish.”

Rhys stood from his chair and shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. He made his way through the hall and stepped into the elevator, pressing a button and leaning against the wall. He listened to Vaughn mumbling to himself on the other end of the echo and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

He walked down the hall and found Vaughn sitting at his desk, back hunched over as he scrolled through his spreadsheet. He glanced over his shoulder briefly as Rhys came closer. Rhys stood behind him and snaked his arms around his shoulders, leaning down so he was level with the smaller man. “Hey there, beefcake,” he drawled.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. “You _know_ I hate it when you call me that.” He turned to plant a quick kiss on Rhys’ cheek before going back to his work. Rhys chuckled.

“Did you find your error yet?”

“No. It looks like I’m gonna have to go through and double-check every entry.”

Rhys groaned and buried his head in Vaughn’s shoulder.

“I know, I know. Listen, you really need to just go. I’ll be fine alone, I promise. Go home, get something to eat, go to bed. I’ll be home before you even get a chance to fall asleep, promise.”

Rhys hummed and lifted his head to look at the screen as Vaughn worked. He smirked and glanced back at his boyfriend, who didn’t even seem to notice him. The screen of the computer reflected off the lenses of his glasses, and his mouth twitched in a breathless mumble as his eyes scanned the screen. Rhys twirled a small section of Vaughn’s hair around his finger. He was so _cute_ when he was working, so serious and enthralled by the numbers on the screen.

Before he could stop himself, Rhys was leaning forward and placing quick, tender kisses along Vaughn’s jawline, tracing all the way back to his neck. He stopped there and licked at the soft skin, dragging his tongue up to the ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth. He tugged on it gently with his teeth.

“Rhys…”

“Mm?”

“Stop.”

Rhys just chuckled, ducking his head to suck on the skin of Vaughn’s neck. Vaughn whimpered and tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin for Rhys to work with. Rhys adjusted his arms so they were between Vaughn’s arms and the armrests of the desk chair, near Vaughn’s waist. He grabbed two fistfuls of Vaughn’s dress shirt and yanked up until it was totally untucked from his pants. He slid his arms under the material and along the skin underneath, earning him a small hiss from Vaughn at the cold robot arm on his skin.

Vaughn slowly eased into Rhys’ advances, removing his hand from the computer mouse to tangle through the locks on his lover’s head. His other hand gripped the armrest tightly as he threw his head back and hummed.

A small twitch in Vaughn’s hips pulled Rhys’ attention away from Vaughn’s neck, and he cast his eyes downward. He noticed a good-sized tent already pushing up from the front of Vaughn’s dress pants, and he smirked. “Well, hello there…” He reached down with his flesh hand, tracing a line up Vaughn’s fly with his fingers.

Vaughn groaned under his breath, tilting his hips up with the small touch. He turned to look at Rhys, who was intently studying his face.

Vaughn’s eyes were only half open, lids falling heavily. His lips were parted slightly, small pants falling out with each exhale. Rhys shook his head, smiling. He had him right where he wanted him.

Vaughn pushed forward, his lips crashing against Rhys’. Rhys kissed back passionately, moaning into his partner’s lips. He closed his fingers around Vaughn’s member in his hand and felt the fingers in his hair tighten their grip. Vaughn gasped as Rhys began to stroke him through his pants. He pulled his mouth away from Rhys’.

“Not here. We can’t do this here,” he panted.

“You gotta finish your work,” Rhys mumbled, moving in to plant more kisses on Vaughn’s neck.

“I can do it tomorrow. I’ll just save it and close out of it for now.”

“So…”

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The next chapter will probably just be a bunch of sex? Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even proofread this, so if you find anything wrong or if anything is worded badly (or maybe I used the same word more than once and it sounds stupid, I do that a lot) please lemme know.

The elevator doors hardly had time to shut before Rhys’ lips were crashing onto Vaughn’s. Vaughn backed up to lean against the far wall, his hands clutching the shirt at Rhys’ back. Rhys’ hands cupped Vaughn’s face, inadvertently pushing his glasses up to his forehead.

Rhys was moaning against the other man’s lips when the elevator slowed to a stop and slid open with a low chime. Rhys jumped back from Vaughn, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and backing up to stand along the wall beside his boyfriend. Vaughn scrambled to fix his crooked glasses and attempt to straighten out his dress shirt. A woman lifted her foot to step into the elevator, but retracted after catching sight of the two boys. “I’ll just catch the next one.” She offered them a friendly, understanding smile.

Vaughn called out a quick “Thank you!” as they watched the doors close again. He pulled Rhys back over and laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, that could’ve gone a lot worse.”

Vaughn simply nodded, still smiling widely at him. He threw his arms around Rhys’ shoulders and lifted himself onto the tips of his toes, pressing their lips together softly. Rhys’ hands settled on either side of Vaughn’s waist as he swayed slowly. A low, happy moan escaped his throat as their lips smacked together.

Another low chime from the elevator, and Rhys was grabbing Vaughn’s wrist and pulling him out into the hallway. They were practically running by the time they made it back to their apartment. Rhys took hold of Vaughn’s shoulders and held him against the doorway, leaning forward to push his tongue into his partner’s mouth.

Vaughn whined softly and stuck his hand into Rhys’ back pocket, feeling around and finally pulling out the keyring. He jingled them loudly to signal Rhys to open the door, but was ignored. Rhys instead moved to lick the skin just below Vaughn’s ear.

“Rhys…”

“Mm?”

“Just open the door. Please. Not out here.”

Rhys sighed and straightened himself, smoothing his tie and plucking the keys from his boyfriend’s hand. Vaughn smirked at the obvious shine from the wetness around his partner’s mouth as key clicked in the door.

Vaughn was the first to walk into the room. Before he could even turn around to look at Rhys, the taller man was behind him, sucking on the side of his neck and sliding his fleshed hand beneath Vaughn’s shirt. Vaughn groaned in protest, but the smile that spread across his face and the way he tilted his head betrayed him.

Rhys’ lips left Vaughn’s neck to peck at the side of Vaughn’s face repeatedly, trailing up to his forehead. Vaugh giggled and scratched softly along Rhys’ arm. He turned his head to lock eyes with him. “Bedroom?”

Rhys nodded. “Bedroom.”

With that, Vaughn was once again being pulled by the wrist, this time to their bed. Rhys let go of Vaughn to run and jump onto the bed, sitting up and squirming in excitement as he watched Vaughn crawl up onto the sheets after him. Vaughn didn’t even have time to sit before Rhys was tackling him down into a horizontal position and lying on top of him. Their lips were firmly pressed together, each of them only breathing through one nostril from the way their noses pushed against one another.

Vaughn began to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, but his hand was soon swatted away. He looked up at Rhys, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Hey, you’ve had a long day. Just let me.”

Vaughn smiled and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead as he felt his buttons come undone one by one. He leaned up slightly to allow Rhys to pull his shirt out from under him and toss it to the side. Vaughn watched it flutter to the floor as Rhys kissed and licked down his exposed abdomen.

Once Rhys had reached Vaughn’s belly button and felt curly hairs begin to tickle his nose, he sat up and rested on his ankles. He leaned back enough to pull Vaughn’s shoes off his feet and throw them to the floor. He quickly peeled his socks off and stuck one inside the other (wouldn’t want them getting separated) before throwing them off the bed. He lightly traced a finger down the underside of one of Vaughn’s feet, just to hear the way he giggled at the touch and feel the way he pulled his foot away slightly.

Rhys undid Vaughn’s belt buckle and pulled it open to undo the button and zipper at the front of his work slacks. Normally Rhys would take some time to tease Vaughn a bit before they could get this far, but he was feeling a bit impatient today. He leaned down to rest his head on his partner’s hip as he began tugging the clothing down his body. He pulled Vaughn’s boxer briefs down with his pants, and stopped to pull his own shirt over his head (no time for buttons) as Vaughn kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

Rhys wasted no time getting his mouth on his partner’s cock. He licked a long, wet stripe up the underside and circled the head with his tongue, collecting all the pre-cum that had gathered there and swallowing it down. He kissed at the head a few times before parting his lips and taking it in to suck on it. Vaughn gasped and bent his legs at the knees, framing Rhys between them. Rhys opened the button and zipper on his own pants and snuck his fleshed hand inside past his underwear to tug at his own growing erection. The contact caused him to hum around the intrusion in his mouth, eliciting a small twitch from it. He bobbed his head at a slow, teasing pace, moving further and further down until he was taking all of it. Vaughn whined and let one of his hands comb through his counterpart’s hair. Rhys pulled off of Vaughn’s dick with a small wet _pop_ , and smiled up at him.

Vaughn put his hands on Rhys’ shoulders and pulled up gently, urging the man to come closer to him. Rhys lifted himself to his hands and knees to crawl up and kiss Vaughn again. His eye caught on the corner of Vaughn’s glasses, and he pulled back. With both hands, he carefully slid them off his partner’s nose, folded them, and gently placed them on the bedside table. He’d learned at an early stage in their relationship to be careful with Vaughn’s glasses. Once he had been a little less than gentle with them and Vaughn stopped to lecture him on the importance of using caution when handling glasses. Something about scratching the lenses or bending the frame. It was a real boner-killer to say the least, and Rhys never made that mistake again.

Vaughn closed his eyes as Rhys leaned in to press a small kiss at the corner of his eyelid. Rhys kissed across the closed lid until he reached the bridge of his nose, where he let his lips rest for several seconds. Vaughn reached down, tugging slightly on Rhys’ pants. Rhys got the hint and slid them down his thighs and past his knees. He pushed himself up from Vaughn. As he was trying to pull his pant leg past his shoe, he fell backward over Vaughn’s leg and let his back hit the bed. He chuckled as Vaughn crawled forward to slide his shoes and socks off and throw them to the floor.

“Thanks.” Rhys lifted his legs to pull off his pants and throw them backwards over his head.

Vaughn lied sideways on the bed next to Rhys and pressed their lips together again. He lifted a hand to the side of Rhys’ neck and stroked his jawline with his thumb. Rhys hummed and turned to lie on top of Vaughn again, resting between his knees.

Vaughn combed his fingers into Rhys’ hair and let his hands settle there, pulling forward slightly as if he was afraid Rhys might pull away.  He gasped through his nose as he felt Rhys arch his back to press their erections together.

All of Rhys’ weight leaned on his metal arm as he reached down with his other to take both himself and Vaughn into his hand. He stroked slowly, drawing more gasps and moans from his partner. He suddenly felt Vaughn’s mouth pull away from his.

“Babe, I’m not gonna last long. So, if you wanna…”

“Oh! Right.” Rhys scrambled to get off the bed and pull open the top drawer of the bedside table. He grabbed a loose condom that had fallen out of the box and a small bottle of lubricant before sitting back on the bed. He felt the mattress shift as Vaughn moved slightly. He ripped the wrapper off the condom and threw it to the floor as he began to roll it over himself. Vaughn groaned.

“Oh, stop. I’ll pick it up later, promise.” Rhys turned and offered Vaughn his pinky as he kicked the drawer shut. Vaughn squinted and reached his own pinky out, a few inches to the side. Rhys laughed and moved to grab his partner’s finger in his own.

Rhys tackled Vaughn back onto the bed. He sucked in some skin from underneath his jaw and bit down slightly. Vaughn whined and slid his hands up behind his head where he was lying.

Rhys clicked open the cap on the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers. “Ready?”

Vaughn nodded. “Ready.”

Rhys lifted one of Vaughn’s legs from under the knee and pressed one of his fingers to his entrance. Vaughn whined and wiggled slightly.

“Still ready?”

“Mhmm.”

Rhys pushed his finger in and moved it forward slightly. Vaughn exhaled deeply, willing himself to relax. Rhys pumped his finger in ever so slowly, entering just a little more deeply each time. Once he heard his partner’s whines begin to die down, he pulled out and readied a second finger before pushing both in. Vaughn’s eyebrows furrowed as his breath caught in his throat.

Rhys’ fingers pressed along Vaughn’s inner wall until he heard him gasp suddenly. “There?” he asked, pressing in the same spot again.

Vaughn moaned and reached forward to grab Rhys by the arm. Rhys took that as a ‘yes.’

One more finger was added, and Vaughn was reduced to a panting, groaning mess sprawled out across the bed. Rhys slowed his fingers to a stop, eliciting a loud whine from his partner.

“Ready? You still want this?” Rhys squeezed a generous amount of lubricant over his palm and worked it slowly over his hard dick, clearing his throat to drown out and moans that might escape with the action.

Vaughn scooted down on the bed, closer to Rhys. “Yes! Please!”

“Okay… Here it comes…” Rhys glanced down as he lined his head up to Vaughn’s entrance, then looked back up to watch his face as he entered. Watching Vaughn’s face was his favorite part. His closed, relaxed eyes squeezed shut even harder, his mouth fell open into a small “O” shape, and his eyebrows scrunched together harshly, nearly meeting in the middle of his face.

Rhys pushed in just a little over an inch before pulling out slowly and pushing back in a little further. After repeating this about 5 times, he was fully inside of Vaughn. He exhaled deeply before finding a slow, steady rhythm.

Vaughn moaned loudly and pressed his head back into the pillow underneath him. His hands lifted above him to grip at the headboard of the bed.

Rhys rested his right arm off to Vaughn’s side and placed his left hand on Vaughn’s hip. “Like this?”

“Mhmm.” Vaughn nodded. “Little faster.”

Rhys leaned in on his elbow and started pumping his hips faster. Vaughn gasped as his hands shot up to Rhys’ shoulders. His legs lifted around his boyfriend’s waist until his ankles dug into his back, and his nails scratched the skin along his shoulder blades. “Rhys…”

Rhys moaned as he felt his cock twitch inside Vaughn. “Oh my… _God_ , Vaughn. Do that again.”

Vaughn’s hands traveled from Rhys’ shoulders, up his neck, and around his head to settle in his hair. “Oh, Rhys!”

Rhys grunted and leaned in to kiss Vaughn’s lips rather roughly. He sucked in his bottom lip and groaned around it before releasing and leaning up to speak.

“I’m not gonna last much longer, baby.”

“No, me neither,” Vaughn’s voice cracked.

Rhys grabbed Vaughn’s thigh for leverage as he pumped his hips quicker, groaning and grunting loudly. He fell forward, catching himself on his shoulders. His body suddenly stopped moving as his eyes fell closed and his eyebrows rose, wrinkling his forehead. His mouth fell open and let loose a long, strained breath as his body vibrated. Vaughn felt his partner’s cock twitching inside of him. He leaned up and chuckled as he caught Rhys’ lips with his own, dragging a long sigh out of him. Vaughn rested back on the pillow as Rhys slowly pulled out of him and took off the condom.

“I’ll never get sick of that face.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as he slid to the floor and approached Vaughn with the dirty rubber. “I will throw this at you.”

“No really, it’s cute!” Vaughn lifted his arms defensively. Rhys just smiled at him as he grabbed the wrapper from the floor and made his way to the bathroom to throw them out.

Vaughn silently watched as Rhys crawled back into bed from the opposite side, slowly sliding up between Vaughn’s knees. He took a moment to nose at the head of Vaughn’s dick before placing several slow, kitten-like lips from the base to the tip. Vaughn moaned and placed a hand on the back of Rhys’ head.

Rhys sucked Vaughn into his mouth and began to bob his head. The smaller man gasped and arched his back at the attention. “Ah! I’m… I won’t last long.”

Rhys hummed, sending warm tingles up Vaughn’s body. He felt Vaughn’s hips begin to leave the bed slightly, and noticed the hand in his hair was beginning to push just a bit. His flesh hand reached up to stroke the base of Vaughn’s dick where his mouth couldn’t quite reach, and heard Vaughn gasp loudly.

Fingernails scratched at Rhys’ scalp as the intrusion in his mouth began to twitch. His head stilled as he felt warm cum begin shooting across his tongue.

He waited until he felt Vaughn relax and take his hand away before swallowing and pulling his head back. He grabbed the blanket crumpled at Vaughn’s feet and pulled it up with him to relax at his side. Vaughn smiled as he felt his boyfriend settle in behind him and pull the warm comforter over their bodies. A long leg draped across his hip and a heavy head laid itself on top of his own. Rhys’ arm snaked around his waist lazily. Vaughn chuckled. Rhys was always so _clingy_ after sex.

He sighed and reached down to grab Rhys’ hand in his. “I love you, Rhys.”

“I love you, Vaughn.”


End file.
